


Walk

by FalCatrecon



Series: KARRwatch [2]
Category: Baywatch (TV), Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: KARR was actually managing to fit in at the lifeguard station nicely. While initially reluctant, KARR eventually caved and decided to help keep an eye on the swimmers within his scanner purview, which meant whichever beach Mitch was at was very well protected indeed. He was still not much of a people-person, or people-car, but his gruff manner didn’t dissuade many of the lifeguards from at least giving him a warm greeting over the radio when they signed in.Mitch was still the only one he’d directly work with, even though he didn’t need downtime or sleep exactly. Mitch was pretty sure though that KARR had taken to picking up local channels and watching late night TV in his downtime. In point of fact, he was positive as they were currently slowly following a shady-looking man that KARR had seen on the most wanted show the night before. While he appreciated the enthusiasm, this really wasn’t a lifeguard’s job and had mentioned so to KARR. Not that it stopped him from also asking KARR to keep track of the man.
Relationships: Mitch & KARR
Series: KARRwatch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896091
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Walk

KARR was actually managing to fit in at the lifeguard station nicely. While initially reluctant, KARR eventually caved and decided to help keep an eye on the swimmers within his scanner purview, which meant whichever beach Mitch was at was very well protected indeed. He was still not much of a people-person (or people-car), but his gruff manner didn’t dissuade many of the lifeguards from at least giving him a warm greeting over the radio when they signed in.

Mitch was still the only one he’d directly work with, even though he didn’t need downtime or sleep exactly. Mitch was pretty sure though that KARR had taken to picking up local channels and watching late night TV in his free time. In point of fact, he was positive as they were currently slowly following a shady-looking man that KARR had seen on the most wanted show the night before. While he appreciated the enthusiasm, this really wasn’t a lifeguard’s job and had mentioned so to KARR. Not that it stopped him from also asking KARR to keep track of the man.

KARR had been confused at such conflicting orders before, but now he had grown used to Mitch’s hero complex. He had once tried listening to the more logical wording but had only upset Mitch that they had not stopped the criminal even if it had been a police matter. He had even called Garner, who still hadn’t quite warmed up to him, but no that hadn’t been good enough. _They_ had to be involved for some unknown reason that Mitch had never properly been able to explain. At least KARR knew if he was there he could protect the man.

The shady man entered a warehouse eventually. They sat outside a long beat, Mitch fiddling with the watch KARR had given to him. KARR knew exactly what Mitch would choose to do, but had learned not to state the obvious. It only made Mitch grumpy and did not change the outcome. The expected pat on his dash came as Mitch opened the door and got out. “Wait here, I’ll be back shortly.”

“I could follow.” It was a simple retort, a small defiance out of habit more than anything. He wasn’t going to ruin Mitch’s fun.

Mitch grinned at that, waving him off. “I know, but we should keep the collateral damage to a minimum. I’m just going to get some recon, don’t worry.” He slipped into the building.

KARR didn’t worry, he could keep an eye on Mitch even from the street. The building was not in good repair, many pieces of the roof loose and some having long since fallen. He scanned the area, easily following Mitch’s sneak deeper inside. His heart rate was increasing, something KARR was learning meant excitement. It should have meant fear, but Mitch was unique. He had even asked KARR to pull him along like a kite once in his parasail, much to KARR’s concern. His scanners recorded the way his muscles slowly moved as he tried to be quiet, eyes searching the dim light of the warehouse. Delicate changes in muscles he knew could carry another human easily. It was a bit fascinating the juxtaposition of strength and control.

The confrontation was sudden, even taking KARR by surprise. The man had a gun, threatening Mitch loudly. KARR generally ignored what was said, concentrating on the loose pieces of the roof again. While he couldn’t exactly move entire beams, there was a tiny rusted spot that could be wiggled…

Both men looked up suddenly at the screeching shift of metal, Mitch yelling and shoving the man out of the way. KARR cursed, unable to stop the fall. Instead of the gunman, Mitch’s leg was caught. Their saving grace was the man had hit his head on the way down and so could no longer threaten Mitch. 

“Stay still.” KARR growled, as he recalculated the integrity of the building and found the right spot to ram without bringing the whole thing down. He carefully nudged closer, his nose low enough to the ground to get under the highest edge of the debris. “Stupid.”

Mitch grinned, wincing as the metal shifted off his leg. “We got him!”

“ _We_ would have got him just fine if you hadn’t have pushed him.” KARR griped as Mitch carefully tested his leg. Giving it a scan, KARR found it was badly bruised but not broken. He would be fine.

Frowning, Mitch checked the downed man before turning to KARR. “He would have died if I didn’t.”

“You don’t know that.” KARR grumbled, dropping Garner a quick line, not much other than ‘Mitch, bad guy, docks’ followed by an address. Garner would come or send someone if he was busy. Likely he was getting tired of these calls by now. “He was going to kill you, so fair is fair.”

That had Mitch pause as he settled on KARR’s hood. “That doesn’t mean I should let someone just die. I’d be just as bad as him if I did.”

“You wouldn’t, I would.” KARR said matter-of-fact. He was rescanning the leg again, double-checking the injury, so Mitch’s next words came as a surprise.

“Don’t say that.” KARR brought his attention back on Mitch as a whole, finding the man stoic and frowning. “You’re a good person.”

“I’m not a person at all.” KARR pointed out petulantly. “And good is rather subjective. Saving you from dying by a gunshot would be ‘good’, therefore him dying instead of you is ‘good’.”

Mitch winced at that and began rubbing his temples. KARR knew this did not bode well. “ _No_ one dying is better.” The rubbing stopped as a revelation suddenly crossed his mind. “Did you drop the roof on him?”

“Yes.” 

KARR knew that wasn’t the answer Mitch had been hoping for with his heavy sigh. “Look. First, thank you for trying to save me. I’m not devaluing that at all. But killing another perso-” He cut himself off and rolled his eyes, knowing KARR’s retort already. “Another thinking being, is a big deal.”

“Why?” KARR continued at Mitch’s concerned look. “There are certain people who need protection, the ‘good’ people. Should there not be then people on the edge, ready to do the things they can not? Ones who work with the good, but by your definition be ‘bad’?”

Mitch softly rested a hand on KARR’s hood, as if in a comfort KARR felt he did not need. “The hope is that good people can function as that without killing. Every life is precious.” Mitch’s posture sunk slightly, a soft melancholy crossing his face. “Taking a life changes you.”

“Not really.” KARR rolled back slightly, forcing Mitch to stand up. “If you were different, then you have only gotten kinder.” He could hear the sirens in the distance as the police grew closer, so he began to back up out of the warehouse, Mitch following. “While you have not gone into detail, I am not ignorant as to what goes on in wars.”

“Thanks.” That earned him a warm smile. KARR wasn’t quite sure how to place the feeling at that, but he did know he enjoyed seeing such an expression on Mitch’s face. It belonged there. He sighed inaudibly to himself. Perhaps he would try harder not to endanger lives other than Mitch’s to keep such an expression on the man.


End file.
